Butterflies and Robots
by kenmaken
Summary: Pileo, One!shot —Piper sonríe, mostrando los dientes. Y sonríe con los ojos, con las mejillas y con toda su cara. A Leo le encantan las sonrisas de Piper.


_ESCRIBIRLO FUE UNA AVENTURA._

_I MEAN, AMO A LEO Y AMO A PIPES._

_SO WHY NOT. _

_…_

_JASON, VETE CON REYNA PARA QUE MIS BBS QUEDEN JUNTOS _(屮ﾟДﾟ)屮

_ah weba, de todas formas, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté __escribiendo uvu._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackson no es mío, ahqué._

**_Advertencias: _**_Pileo (?) [Leo/Piper]. Un poco de OoC. Casi AU donde Piper no sale con Jason, ni Leo con Calypso._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Con mucho amor para la Sailor Pez de mi alma y de mi corazón, porque a ella le encanta este shipping _(´･ω･`) _Te amodoro bb._

* * *

En ocasiones, Leo recuerda a su madre. Extraña su cabello oscuro, así como esa sonrisa divertida que se formaba en sus labios cuando llegaba mostrándole el dibujo que hizo con los crayones.

Un vacío se instala en su estómago, junto a un nudo en la garganta que provoca que le cueste tragar saliva.

No quiere admitirlo.

Leo Valdez no acepta que, en momentos de soledad, se cubre el rostro con las manos llenas de callos y cicatrices, dejando a las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, nublando sus ojos.

Lo niega, porque tiene miedo de que la imagen que tienen sus amigos de él —un Leo seguro de sí mismo, valiente y capaz de darlo todo, haciendo uno que otro chiste sin gracia en el proceso—, se vería desfigurada, rota como él mismo.

Su peor pesadilla es que lo traten diferente, con lástima; ya lo ha sentido antes, los primeros días en una nueva casa hogar eran un como un espejismo. El hecho de que lo compadecieran por tener una vida difícil era un asco.

El Campamento Mestizo es el único lugar donde jamás lo miraron con compasión al no tener un lugar al que volver después de las vacaciones de verano.

Si alguno de los chicos se portase así, las ganas de salir del Búnker Nueve se irían por el caño; las ganas no le faltan. A veces le provoca quedarse en la enorme guarida, sentado con tranquilidad en ese pasaje supuestamente bloqueado que nadie conoce además de él, donde tiene un mini-refrigerador lleno de comida y un Nintendo Wii con varios juegos en caso de aburrirse.

Sin embargo, cada vez que tiene la intención de hacerlo, llega Piper con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, con un aura de liderazgo que le da escalofríos a lo largo de la columna, atrapándolo _in-fraganti _con una montaña de frituras en los brazos. Entonces lo arrastra del cuello de la camisa, a pesar de que ahora es más alto que ella, mientras lo regaña por ser más perezoso que Clovis —cosa que en verdad considera imposible.

Y justo cuando va a replicar, ella lo suelta y le hace una señal para que se siente en el borde del puente del lago, alegando que necesita salir un poco y tomar algo de brisa, para después mandarlo a darse una ducha, porque apesta a aceite de motor.

Leo no puede hacer nada al respecto. Siempre que ve a Piper a su lado, la imagen de su madre está superpuesta sobre la de su mejor amiga; demasiado parecidas como para dejarlo tranquilo.

Siente la boca como un desierto y las manos le sudan. Por un segundo, cree que se le encenderán y tendrá llamas saliendo de sus palmas a causa del nerviosismo.

Entiende a la perfección por qué su padre —el gran Hefesto, esposo de Afrodita, dios del fuego y las artes de la forja— se enamoró de una belleza natural como la que resultaba Esperanza Valdez.

Suelta un suspiro, revolviéndose el cabello con la diestra, riéndose apenas y murmurando una broma para aligerar el momento; lo malo es que Piper no se da cuenta de nada y sólo se ríe del chiste.

Leo detesta —porque odiar es una palabra muy fuerte— que la hija de Afrodita lo abrace y que la primera reacción que surja de su parte, sea una de nerviosismo; el efecto es instantáneo.

* * *

Espera en el umbral de la Cabaña Diez a que Piper salga. Habían acordado hace algunos días pasear por Nueva Roma con los chicos, pero, por azares del destino —y la acción eficaz de lo que vendría siendo la manipulación colectiva de Annabeth y Hazel—, sólo ellos irán.

La nariz le pica. La cabaña huele como a perfume caro, del tipo que se queda impregnado en la ropa de las personas durante semanas o meses. Realmente espera que ese olor tan desagradablemente empalagoso no se le pegue —más que todo porque la camiseta de botones que usa fue el primer regalo que le hizo Piper.

Suelta un suspiro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y desesperándose poco a poco. Justo cuando va a preguntar por su mejor amiga, esta sale con un esponjoso vestido blanco y el cabello castaño suelto sobre sus hombros.

El único reflejo que surge en el Valdez es sonrojarse, así que se cubre el rostro. Leo tampoco admitirá que se siente avergonzado a niveles inimaginables.

Piper simplemente niega con la cabeza, burlándose —no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor—mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida del Campamento Mestizo, con Hazel y Frank esperándolos pacientemente en el Campamento Júpiter.

* * *

Nueva Roma está extrañamente tranquila, quizás porque es mediodía y la mayoría almuerza a esa hora; sólo ellos dos pasean con calma por las calles de la localidad, con la brisa soplando y las aves cantando unos metros más allá; acaban de llegar, así que, en vez de descansar, decidieron ir a dar una caminata.

Leo tiene la ligera inquietud de que, en el momento menos previsto, un monstruo saldrá de la nada y arruinará la salida; porque así es la vida diaria de un semidiós. Y trata de enfocar su mente en otras cosas, como el mecanismo de los insectos robots que construye para el Captura la Bandera del viernes.

Se supone que estos deberían volar y atacar a los del equipo contrario, pegándose a su ropa y expulsando algún líquido, sin embargo, la última prueba terminó con los insectos tirando una botella de Windex sobre Buford —no es necesario dar más explicaciones.

Unos dedos se deslizan entre los suyos y cuando sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse, sólo se encuentra a ese par de orbes que siempre aceleran los latidos de su corazón. Piper sonríe, mostrando los dientes. Y sonríe con los ojos, con las mejillas y con toda su cara. A Leo le encantan las sonrisas de Piper.

—Eres gracioso cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos —La escucha decir, con ironía. El Valdez decide no comentar algo al respecto, atinando solamente a apretar el agarre que tiene en la mano de la hija de Afrodita.

Entonces lo inesperado sucede: ella se acerca, tan lentamente que él piensa que le hará alguna broma —no sería la primera vez—, y deja un beso delicado justo sobre la comisura de sus labios.

En el estómago de Leo se produce la tercera guerra mundial, donde las mariposas de colores les van ganando a los insectos robot que salieron de la nada y no deben estar allí.

—Santo Hefesto, Piper —murmura él, apretando los labios— ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Tengo una reputación de chico malo que cuidar!

* * *

El Búnker Nueve es silencioso.

Se supone que dos campistas no deben estar solos, así que Quirón les asignó un chaperón que, de hecho, no hace para nada bien su trabajo. Jake Manson duerme profundamente en uno de los cojines, mientras que Piper hojea una revista con aburrimiento en otro.

Al latino le arden los ojos por culpa de la luz de la mesa de trabajo. Definitivamente, aquello que encabeza la lista de "Cosas que Leo Valdez odia hacer", es tener que programar una flota de autómatas del tamaño de su pulgar.

Se quita las gafas protectoras, dejándolas en medio del cabello enrulado y desastroso por no haber sido peinado en varios días, volteándose en dirección a la McLean con un pañuelo en las manos para quitar el aceite.

—Oye, Reina de Belleza —la llama, haciéndola alzar la cabeza—, necesito de tu súper-poder manipulador para terminar de hacer esto.

—¿Quieres un beso? —pregunta ella, con una de sus cejas levantada, casi escéptica.

—Me parece que tus besos son tu súper-poder —opina Leo, frunciendo la boca—. Te ponen por encima de Linterna Verde y de Aquaman, pero debajo de Súperman y de Batman, tal vez Flash.

Piper se ríe, acercándose y abrazándolo por el cuello, enrollando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos.

—Eres un caso, Leo Valdez —y lo besa, cautelosa y cuidadosamente. Se separa, frunciendo las cejas y acomodándose la trenza con plumas tras la oreja—, ahora termina esos robots. Vamos a ganar el Captura la Bandera.

Las comisuras de los labios del mestizo se alzan de a poco y espera que sus ojos no se llenen de lágrimas, aunque si lo hicieran, estaría bien, porque ha encontrado a esa persona que lo acepta tal cual es —roto y con temores— y lo repara, besándolo, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Y Piper es esa persona.

Leo está feliz de que sea así.

Jake se mueve, teniendo aparentemente un buen sueño; es un mal chaperón, pero la pareja no tiene problemas con ello.

* * *

**_~Uncontrolled Shipper _**


End file.
